


Breaking the Bored

by Bullfrog7891



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullfrog7891/pseuds/Bullfrog7891
Summary: Ruby is kidnapped and Psychologically tortured by Torchwick until she is  Obedient





	1. Chapter 1

After an argument with her group about what should be done about Roman Torchwick and his gang, team leader Ruby Rose decided to take on a mission by herself. She found a lead telling them that Roman was operating in a factory a little ways outside of Vale. Ruby's plan is to get into the factory stop whatever operation is going on and put Torchwick behind bars. She arrives at the factory with there are no guards outside and she is easily able to make her way inside. After moving searching for a bit she finds a basement door but as soon as she opened it she gets hit with a cloud of gas. After a few seconds breaths the team leader ruby fell unconscious.

She wakes up in a small room. Its white with no windows, a bed and a single blinding light bulb with no protection. There's a toilet and some small cabinets with food and water inside. All the basic living conditions are met.

“Where am I what happened to me” she thinks back to the last moment she can remember. 

“Damn it! I should have looked around for trap before I opened the door.” she looks at her outfit which has changed. She is just wearing a plain jumpsuit in overalls and her weapon in nowhere to be found. 

“Hello.” she calls out to see if anyone is there but there is no response. After listening though she hears a slight buzzing, presumably from the lightbulb. 

“HELLO!” she calls out louder but again only the was there in response. She plops down on the bed. Not as comfy as beacon but manageable. She doesn’t plan to sleep on it though. She is getting out and if that means breaking down a wall or two, well goodbye wall. She stands up preparing to use her semblance at the wall. 

“Sorry wall but I need out.” she runs to use her semblance to hit the wall but only to slam face first into the wall.

“Owwwwwwww. What happened I can’t use my semblance, but why not?” she steps back to try again only to learn what a steel wall painted white tastes like. She stomps her foot on the ground in frustration. She looks up at the light trying to see anything on the ceiling only to get blinded by the light. She sits back down on the bed and tries to think of a plan to escape. She can’t break down the wall, her semblance is gone and no one is there to help her. After a bit of thinking nothing comes to mind and she just stares at the wall looking for a crack. She sees a little folder in the wall. She lifts it back and sees a crack. In between the crack are metals locks. She sees four on the top, four in the middle and four on the bottom. She takes a step back realizing she found the door. She slams her foot at the crack again, and again, and again. She's exhausted now. She looks at the locks and sees that shes made no progress on lock. She gets a drink of water and lays back down on the bed. She closes her eyes trying to rest. From kicking the wall for what felt like an hour. 

Ruby wakes up realizing that she fell asleep. She doest know how much time has passed since she's been in there but she knows she was hungry, she assumes about 7 hours since she woke up the first time. She goes to the cabinet to grab some food, which read add water one it. She follows the steps and eats the food and sits back down. She decides to get some workout ins because she had nothing else to do. After about an hour she gets up and lays down on the bed again to rest. She stared at the light for a bit until she decides to sit in a different position. She does that again and again for a little bit. 

She's laying on her stomach face first into the pillow and she hears some clicks at the door of the at the door she gets up and waits for something to happen. After a minute the door opens a roman torchwick emerges from the door 

“Heya red how you been” without hesitation Ruby charges at Torchwick but he was prepared and knocked her back with his cane and ruby fell on her back.

“Calm down little red I just thought you were bored and decided to bring you a book. You like books right?” he throws down a book on the bed. Its brown and looks more like a diary then a traditional book. 

“Just to let you know you’ve been here for about 3 hours” ruby thinks to herself for a second and thinks he was lying. There's no way it's only been 3 hours feels like its been at least 12 right? Ruby gets on the bed and picks up the book. She opens it and reads the first page. 

‘Mantras to serve roman torchwick’ She throws the book down and is disturbed that by what she read. 

“Does he really think I would read this? He’s out of his mind.” Ruby throws the book on the floor and lays on the bed again she gets up and decides to work out again. After that she gets some water and lays back down on the bed staring at the book.

“I’ll just read the book She picks it back up and with nothing else to do decides to read it out of sheer boredom. She opens the book and reads the first page to read it. 

'Ruby you should memorize the pages and repeat them to yourself.'

She realized that Roman probably wrote this himself and made this specifically for her. She laughs to herself and all she can think is roman is an idiot. She opens to the next page.

'Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him, Roman is my master, I will serve him, Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him Roman is my master, I will serve him. Roman is my master, I will serve him.' 

She reads the first line of the first page and moves on the second page not wanting to read the entire page full of the same thing. 

'I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman.' 

Following the same formula she reads the first line and moves on. She does this for a while until she reads one page that stands out. 

'Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good.Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good.'

Ruby had never really masturbated and never thought about it. She laughed at because she knew roman wanted her to do it. 

“This is your plan roman, your an idiot.” she yells thinking that roman is listening. She finished the book with nothing else being entertaining to her and she throws it back down to the floor. She grabs some more food and lays down again to sleep. 

She wakes up not knowing how much time has passed and doesn’t care to guess as she just can’t. She decides to work out again but as she tries she's too sore to be able to match what she did last time. She gets some water after she is done and she realises that her outfit is dirty as shes been sweating inside it. She looks for a replacement to find nothing. Not wanting to be in a sweaty jumpsuit she takes it off and chooses to be naked. She looks down at her toned body and has a sense of pride with what she has been able to achieve with herself since being a huntsman in training. She lays back down on the bed trying to entertain herself.

“One two three four five six…” she begins to count not knowing what to do and she starts fidgeting around over and over again until she locks eyes with the book again. She stares at it and picks it up deciding to read it again. She skims through it again and puts it down before long getting bored again. She lays down at herself and stares at her body. She just admires herself knowing how hard she has worked to get her body. She begin to grab her ample breast. She rubs them enjoying how she looks. 

“Yangs might be bigger but at least mine fit my body well. mmmh” She begins to feel the pleasure from playing with her breast. She leans back against the wall on her bed. She stops after a little but and lays back down on her bed. She sits there and lets out a large sigh bored again. She lays there for what feels for about 10 minutes thinking about her teammates. 

“I wonder when my teammates would find me. I’ve been gone for at least a day so they have to think something is wrong right? I wonder what Weiss would think if the book that Roman gave me. She’d probably be disgusted by it. Which one would she hate the most though?” Ruby pick up the book and begins to read through the book through each mantra thinking about which one she would hate. After a while she finds the page she believes Weiss would hate

'My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes.'

“Its gotta be this one she would be disgusted by even the thought of her belonging to anyone, especially Roman.” She begin to smile and reads the book for a third time. She stops at one again 

“Yang would laugh so hard at this one.” 

'I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman.' 

“Why does that even need to be in the book anyway, thanks for the health advice I guess.” She flips through and wonders what black would find entertaining about the book and she finishes it but doesn’t find one that she thinks black would find funny. She reads it again for a fourth time to try and find one that blake might enjoy. During her fourth time reading she finds one that she associates with blake. 

'I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me. I am romans pet, Roman owns me.'

“She would probably be mad at this one.” she finishes her fourth read and puts the book down again. She gets up and begins to pace around the room. 

“How long does Roman plan on keeping me here. Ugh!” she goes up to a wall and taps her head on the wall out of boredom. She moves around the room for a while until she gets bored again and plop back down on the bed and opens the book to the front and reads it. 

Ruby you should memorize the pages and repeat them to yourself. 

“What else am I gonna do, not like it matters.” Ruby then read through for a fifth time but this time she decides to read every line of every page and tries to memorize it. After she finishes it again she puts it down and recalls the first page, then the second and third until she got to the fifth where she couldn’t remember what it said. She reads it again and attempts to memorize it again. After a while she was successfully able to memorize what each page read. She lays back down on the bed and repeats them to herself. Just out of boredom before she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up red got a favor to ask of you.” Ruby gets up to looks at roman in a defensive stance 

“Calm down red I just wanted to ask you how many of those mantras you know of hand”  
Torchwick reaches down to the bed and picks up the book and puts it in his arm. 

“What else are you gonna do red? you might as well just say some of them.” Ruby stands there staring at torchwick with nothing happening. Ruby stops her stance and and slowly moves back with Torchwick standing there like a statue leaning on his cane. Ruby scoffs at Torchwick before she opens her mouth. 

“Roman is my master, I will serve him. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. I am romans pet, Roman owns me.” she was repeating the mantras that was in the book. Roman was taken aback when she even recited them in order.”

“Nice going red, looks like you really been enjoying this book. Oh it's been about 16 hours since you’ve arrived to give you a heads up.” He keeps the book and turns around for the exit before turning to say one last thing.

“By the way red, love your new look.” Ruby looks down forgetting she was naked and quickly covers herself before Torchwick closes the door and leaves Ruby to herself. 

Ruby is standing naked and sighs from relief as Torchwick leaves. However she has a bit of sadness in her when Roman left. 

“What am I supposed to do without the book. It wasn’t good but it was something.” She paces around the room again before grabbing something to eat. She sits on her bed eating before she accidentally drops some food onto herself. She put down her food thinking how she’s going to clean herself before she sees her old outfit on the floor. Realizing there is no other choice other than to ruin further her only outfit. She wipes herself clean and throws the jumpsuit to the other end of the room. She sits back down on her bed and finishes her food before laying down trying to find some entertainment. She remembers her mantras that she memorized and starts reciting them to herself out of sheer boredom. 

“Roman is my master, I will serve him. I should please Roman, I want to please Roman. My body belongs to Roman, Roman can use me as he wishes. I will take care of my body, Because my body belongs to Roman. Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. I am romans pet, Roman owns me.” 

She repeats this for god knows how long before she decides to get up again and pace around the room. She decides to do some more workouts which go better than last time before laying down on the floor. Ruby lays there with one mantra in particular standing out to her. 

Masturbation makes me feel good, I want to feel good. 

This was the mantra that didn’t involve serving Roman or doing anything for him. Why would he put that in there? She thinks to herself about why before she voluntarily begins to play with her breasts again. 

“It does feel pretty nice” she thinks to herself before moving one hand down further to her untouched slit. She began to rub the outside of her pussy in circles. She moans very quickly as the virgin begins to find pleasure in masturbation. Circling around her pussy she soons finds her clit which makes her moan loud and pause for a moment. The moment soon passes and she finds her clit again and rubs it in circles trying to feel greater pleasure from her fingers. She began to moan louder and louder and removes her hand from her breasts in order to use it to play with her pussy more. She takes her hand and slides one finger slowly inside herself. She loses her breath and soon and it enter, with a mix of her fingers circling her clit and one inside herself she begins to feel something shes never felt before. The faster her fingers move the more this feeling inside herself grows. Ruby is laying down on the floor her back arching before this feeling blooms inside of her and she cums. Ruby falls back, sweaty and breathing heavily on the floor resting after her exploration of her body.

“That really does feel good, and I DO like feeling good.” She laughs to herself making fun of the mantra. She lays there for a bit enjoying what she had done. 

Ruby wakes up realizing that she fell asleep after her venture into her body. She gets up a little sore from touching herself and looks around the empty room that she's memorized. Time passes with ruby bored out of her mind thinking about what she’ll do when she goes back to beacon. After what feels about hours she begins to feel more urges to masturebate. With nothing else to do she begins to masturbate again just like before. Feeling just as good as last time she had. Time passes following this same formula before masturbation becomes a norm for her. She falls asleep multiple times with her only entertainment being the mantras she's memorized and masturbation. 

Ruby is laying on her bed repeating her mantras before the door opens. She gets up in attention waiting for Roman to open the door. Trochwick appears and ruby quickly covering herself as Roman sees her. He stands there for a second before he picks up Ruby’s sweaty dirty jumpsuit and throws it over to her. 

“If you don’t wanna be naked go ahead and put on the jumpsuit.” He stands there just waiting for Ruby to respond. 

“It’s dirty.” She tells him in protest. 

“Or you could just show me your naked body, not like I haven't seen it before.” Ruby stares at him in shock before she takes a large breath and reveals her body to Roman. 

“That really is a good look for you red.” Ruby turns away in embarrassment, not wanting to make eye contact with Roman. 

“So Red how has your time here been?” Roman waits for a response from Ruby as ruby just gets a confused look on her face. 

“What?” she asked not understanding what Roman wanted.

“I’m just wanting to talk to you to see how you’ve been. Just a chat” Roman waits for Ruby’s response while ruby collects herself. 

“I’m bored in here there's nothing to do. And since you took the book it's been even more boring in here” Ruby didn’t know why she answered him. But she was just happy to talk to anyone really. 

“Well I’m sorry I took your book Red, but I didn’t think you needed it. You had it memorized so I didn’t think you needed it.” Ruby didn’t believe Romans apology and just turns her face away from him. 

“Ruby I want you to jump.” Ruby quickly turns her head at Roman in confusion. All he does in reply is gesture her to jump and ruby complies her breast moving in tandem with her.She has a blank face the entire time which sees. 

“You don’t seem very thrilled about jumping red, what's wrong.” he asks and she looks at him with only her eyes being able to show her anger. 

“I’m upset because I don’t like doing what you’re telling me to, because you locked me in this  
room with nothing to do, and because you’re the bad guy!” she hits a crescendo at the end of her sentence. 

“Listen Red if you don't wanna do it then don’t I never threatened you to do anything. And granted you are in here because of me its not Like I can let you out. If I do Im screwed, and I can’t risk that.” Ruby realises that he hasn’t done anything. Only asked her and she obeyed. Like some little dog. Well she won't do anymore. She folds her arms and turns her face away from Roman. 

“How about you take a step forward.” he asks her but she just stands there refusing to acknowledge him. “Ok it seems like you upset with me so I’ll take my leave. Oh Here I thought you might want this. You should use it whenever you like” He throws a dildo on the bed before he turns around and leaves the room. Ruby turns her head to stare at the new toy Roman had gifted her. But he told her she should use it, and she wasn’t going to do what he asked her anymore. She takes the dildo and places it under her dirty outfit. ‘Out of sight out of mind’ she thought to herself before laying back down on the bed to go to sleep.


End file.
